I Bet You
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Fred and George are accustomed to making bets with one another and even more accustomed to making them on their family members. It's a favourite past-time of theirs and this time, Ron's their victim. Implied Romione. For Liza, Character of the Week and All Canon Boot Camp. FredGeorge.


**_Written for Liza (Forever Siriusly Sirius) as part of the Year of Gift Giving. I used the prompts 'smile' and 'grin'_**

**_Written for teddylupin-snape's Character of the Week Challenge_  
**

**_Written for UnicornandRainbows2009's All Canon Boot Camp using the prompt 'It all started when'_**

* * *

**I Bet You**

"I bet you they'll be snogging in the corner of the Gryffindor common room before this year's out," George stated confidently.

Fred snorted. "You think?" he asked. "They've had many years to do that and they never have."

"Something's bound to snap one day, though," George answered. "Look at them, will you? The way they dance around each other, the way one looks at the other when they think the other isn't looking. The way our dear brother blushes scarlet every time he's within one hundred yards of her."

Fred chuckled. "Maybe your right, Georgie... or maybe you're not. How much?"

"Five Galleons and three months of paperwork at the shop."

Fred held out his hand to his twin. "You're on!" he said. They shook on it and then deserted their posts. It was the twins' first time visiting the Burrow since they had opened up their joke shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was doing great, but they thought it about time they came home; even if it was just for one day. Their mother had been one letter short of sending them a Howler, demanding that they come home to see the family. And receiving a Howler in front of all their customers was not a way to earn a profit. They'd had no choice.

It was summer now and Ron and Ginny were both home from Hogwarts. Hermione had arrived a little over a day ago and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Harry would be joining them shortly too. He always did.

But, of course, now that they were back (and losing valuable gold they could have been earning, as Fred so kindly told his mother), they were out to earn it in another way. It wasn't unusual for them to make bets with one another, nor was it less unusual that they make them on their family members.

This time, Ron was their target. It had been obvious to both of them for some time now that he had developed a slight crush on Hermione. And it was pretty obvious that she returned those feelings. Though, neither of them seemed to realise it. Fred had made a bet with George two years ago that Ron would ask her to the Yule Ball. He had won that bet, of course. Ron had tried to ask her. She had just said no.

Things seemed different between them now, though, and George was willing to bet a few Galleons that the two of them would end up together by the end of the school year. It hadn't even started yet, so he had plenty of time to be right.

Perhaps he could slip one of them a love potion without Fred realising...

No, Fred would know. He'd always know.

Later that evening, after their mother had served up a lovely roasted dinner, the two of them snuck out into the backyard to spy on their victims. George hoped they had disappeared out there to snog, but he was soon disappointed when he found them under a tree, a good half a foot apart. And they were only talking.

"One day down, Georgie boy," Fred said quietly from where they watched their brother and his love interest.

"And many more to go," George pointed out. Perhaps it was time to bring out the love potion. They had plenty in stock – apparently it wasn't as popular a product as they had expected.

But that could wait another day. For now, the two of them could sit outside in peace and discuss Merlin-knew-what.

OOO

The betting the twins partook in had all started in their first year. They had just been Sorted into Gryffindor and their other brother Charlie had been looking over their shoulders every five seconds to make sure they were okay.

So, their first night in the Gryffindor common room, they had made a bet with Lee Jordan. To really annoy Charlie, they wanted to try and get a girl to fall in love with him overnight. Lee thought they couldn't do it, Fred and George believed they could.

And they did. Just a few sweet words to the poor, unsuspecting girl and she was all over him. Their brother had no idea what had hit him when a girl he didn't even know the name of had tried to kiss him. And Fred and George (and Lee) had sat laughing in the corner for a good hour after that.

Lee had handed over two Sickles (which was the bet) and from then on, Weasley Betting (as they sometimes called it) had been born.

They had become masters of their own invention, earning gold from unsuspecting students. Along with their Skiving Snackboxes in later years, it was their proudest Hogwarts moment.

First, they had done it together, and later, they had taken to betting against one another. Fred was currently in the lead and this was why George was determined to win this one bet. A bet this big would earn him quite a healthy number of points (and quite a bit of gold).

They stayed the night at the Burrow that night. What harm would it do them if they opened the shop up just a little bit later the following morning? Their mum was really distressed these days. She acted as if they were all going to get blown up if they put one foot outside the Burrow's boundaries.

After saying goodnight to the rest of his family, George decided to pull Ron aside. There was nothing wrong with giving his brother a gentle... _push_ now, was there?

Ron seemed confused as to why George wanted to talk to him. It wasn't as if they interacted all that much. And when they did, it was usually Fred and George teasing him about one thing or another.

George grinned wickedly. "So... you and Hermione, huh?"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "_Whaaaa?_" he spluttered, glancing over his shoulder, probably to make sure she wasn't anywhere nearby.

George's grin grew bigger. "You've been getting awfully close these past days," he continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron folded his arms and glared up at his older brother.

George shook his head, feigning innocence. "Nothing, dear brother. Nothing at all. I was just thinking... if fancy her –"

"– I don't!"

"_Hypothetically_, let's say you were. _Hypothetically_, if you were interested in her and I were you, I wouldn't want to be wasting much more time in telling her."

Ron was silent for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating George's words. Then, "What do you mean?"

George smiled at him. "Well, there are plenty of lovely, young, _eligible_, men at Hogwarts, yes? And... Hermione's quite an attractive, young woman these days. It's not going to take long for others to start noticing her. So, _hypothetically_, if you _were_ interested, I'd get a move on if I were you. Otherwise, you'll miss your chance."

He could see Ron's brain ticking over at his words and George left it at that. He made his way up the creaky staircase and into his old bedroom. Fred was already asleep and as George laid down to go to sleep also, he felt a wave of success wash over him. As much as he and Fred liked to tell him that he was, Ron wasn't stupid. There was no doubt in George's mind that their younger brother would take their conversation seriously.

Now, the only question that remained was, would Ron have to guts to actually do it?

OOO

It was still dark outside when Fred rose the next morning. He had heard his brother trying to convince Ron to make a move on Hermione and he wasn't going to accept that. It was only five Galleons and three months worth of paperwork at stake, really, but there was also his pride. It was obvious Ron fancied Hermione, but they both knew he didn't have the balls to do anything about it. If he did, they would have been together a long time ago.

The house was deathly silent as Fred crept up another flight of stairs and into his brother's room. There was another bed already made up in the expectation that Harry would be arriving any day now. Ron was sound asleep, snoring loudly, on the other one.

Fred tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi," he said softly.

Ron didn't stir.

Fred shoved him this time and spoke a little louder. "_Oi!_"

He'd never seen Ron get so quickly out of bed before. With an expression of fright on his face, he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and directed it at his intruder. "Who are you?" he questioned, bleary eyed from sleep.

"It's me, you idiot," Fred answered, ducking away from Ron's wand just in case he let out a defensive spell.

"Fred?" Ron questioned. "What the –? What time is it?"

"Early," Fred answered. "I have to talk to you. Sit." He pointed to Ron's bed and Ron stumbled back onto it, yawning in the process.

"This better be good," he groaned.

"It is. I'm here to stop you making a fool of yourself," Fred told him.

Ron frowned.

"I know George told you to make a move on Hermione last night," he continued.

Even in the little light coming through the window, Fred saw Ron's face go red. "_Hypothetically_," he mumbled.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My point is, I don't think that's such a good idea."

That got Ron's attention. He looked up. "You don't?" he asked quietly.

Fred shook his head. "Well... not now," he said. "I mean, a war's coming, isn't it? It's complicated enough without having to add the mix of girls in there as well. And... my suggestion is – _hypothetically_, of course – if you were contemplating making a move, I'd wait for the following summer. That way, you're both a year older and much more mature in handling a relationship."

Ron's voice was barely audible when he replied. "You think? I mean, last night George said I should and I –" He stopped abruptly, seeming to realise what he had just said. If it was at all possible, his face went even redder. "– I mean... _hypothetically_." He looked away.

Fred clapped him on the back. "Just give it another year, Ron," he said. "That's all I'm saying." He stood up. "Now, get some more sleep. It's too early to be up this early."

"Then why are you up?" Ron questioned accusingly.

"I'm used to it. We open the shop at six every morning." Fred left it at that. He exited his brother's room and made his way down to the kitchen where he found his twin and mother already there.

"Where have you been?" George questioned suspiciously.

"Speaking to Ron," Fred replied plainly.

"You didn't wake your brother up, did you, dear?" Molly questioned.

"He was already awake, Mum. And, we needed to have a chat. It's not often I see him anymore."

Molly seemed satisfied by this answer and returned to frying the eggs over the two frying pans.

"You're a cheat!" George accused, his voice slow so that their mother wouldn't hear.

"No more than you were last night," Fred argued.

"I'm going to win this," George said. "You'll see."

"If he takes your advice," Fred replied. "He seemed pretty interested in mine."

"Yeah, well, Hermione seemed pretty interested in mine!"

Fred didn't have a chance to respond to that, as their mother had served up two eggs each and joined them at the table. She smiled fondly at them both.

"Must you go back?" she questioned and Fred and George both saw and heard the hope on her face and in her voice.

They nodded. "Yeah, sorry, Mum. We can't afford to lose two day's worth of gold."

Molly smiled sadly. "Very well, dears," she said. "Well, eat up. It's probably the best cooked meal you've had in months."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. That was very true.

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure I vowed a long time ago to never write a Fred and George fic again after my failed attempt last time. But, here it is, and, Liza, I hope you like it :) **_

_**And, this has enough canon references in here to be eligible for the canon boot camp. I tell you, it does!**_

_**Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing. It would be muchly appreciated!**_


End file.
